


Sithspawn Stewjoni Obi-Wan [fanart]

by pumabox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, inspired by mneiai's fanfiction, mneiai's Sithspawn Stewjoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumabox/pseuds/pumabox
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Kudos: 25





	Sithspawn Stewjoni Obi-Wan [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts).



> As I put on my deviantart posting of this, this is inspired by mneiai's work and their descriptions on their tumblr post of this.   
> I wanted to put the full body but humanoid bodies are hard for me to get right when there isn't anything to modify, so enjoy Obi-Wan's head portrait instead.  
> He has blue things where you would expect red (outside of the stuff affected by pigments) because his species in this AU has blue blood, and I love adding details like this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this mneiai, and I hope you have a happy new year :)


End file.
